friends to lovers
by amazinglucyisnotonfiree
Summary: When Kiera move to London by herself,she meets her favourite Youtuber dan,yeah..
1. the beginning

**You walked out of the park and towards Starbucks. You'd just had a long and strenuous day at work in the Apple store. You'd had to deal with a particularly trying customer who wouldn't take no for an answer when you tried to tell him you didn't have any iPhone 5's left in stock. You'd visited the park briefly after work, as per-usual. You loved to watch the little ducks and birds around the pond.**

**You walked into Starbucks and ordered a medium Toffee Nut Latte and bought a brownie. You walked out, drink in one hand while you shoved your brownie in your coat pocket, planning to eat it on the train. You weaved through the crowds of people, heading towards the luminescent Underground sign. As you got to the stairs you cursed under your breath. You always hated rush hour, you got shoved all over the place and it seemed that you always got stuck next to the large sweaty guy who insisted on using the ceiling bar, his armpit right next to your face so that everytime the train stopped you nearly facepalmed into the sweatpit below his arm.**

**You pulled out your Oyster card as you approached the barriers, being careful not to spill your coffee down your chest. You scanned through then made your way to the Northern Line going Southbound. The platform was completely packed full of business men and women in suits, all going home from their daily office jobs. You tried to squeaze yourself against the wall but it was no use, you were forced to stand in the middle of the archway, more and more people brushing past you as they walked onto the platform, precariously close to the yellow line. You decided to wait for the next train as one zoomed past, slowing to a stop. People rushed off, then the people waiting pushed into the already overly-packed carriages. The doors slid closed and you sighed in relief as you were able to find a spot against the wall. You waited for the next train, then got into the moderatley less squashed carriage. Every seat was taken, but there were a few people standing, thankfulling there was enough room to move about. You leant against one of the glass panes next to the seats and sipped your latte, savouring the sweet but still bitter taste of the warm liquid as it slipped down your throat.**

**''A/N : sorry for a short-ish chapter''**


	2. dan

The train sat there for a few minutes and just as the doors were closing, you were surprised to see a youngish, familiar looking guy get half of his body trapped between the carriage doors. You immediatley helped him push the doors apart slightly, before they fully opened themselves and he fell onto the carriage floor. You could see his cheeks were a bright pink with embarrassment. He hurried to stand up, and that's when you noticed who it was. Your favourite YouTuber and online crush, Dan Howell (Danisnotonfire) was standing in front of you, looking like he wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

"Um...Thanks.." He said awkwardly, keeping his eyes downcast. You remembered one of his videos where he talked of a previous incident where he had gotten stuck in the train doors once before.

"No problem." You replied, smiling at him. He glanced up, then smiled back.

"Um, I'm Dan." He said, smiling a quirky smile as he held onto the smaller pole by the doors.

"Um, I know... I'm (y/n)." You replied, sipping your latte. Dan chuckled.

"You know, huh?" He said, rubbing the back of his neck and glancing around the carriage quickly, then looked back at you, dropping his hand to his side. You nodded, smiling widely.

"Yeah, I...uh, watch your videos." You said, finishing the last of you latte. Dan smiled, then shifted away from the doors as the opened, letting many more business men and women in, making Dan get squashed up against your chest. You tried to shift backwards, but just ended up squeazing yoursef between the glass and Dan more. Dan chuckled awkwardly and blushed, looking down at you. You laughed and blushed aswell.

"Sorry..." Dan muttered, biting his lip as he was pushed closer to you.

"It's fine... Not your fault, and not everyday you get to meet your favourite YouTuber, even if it is in...strange, circumstances." You said, smirking up at him as he blushed and looked away again.

"Yeah, seems to happen quite often." Dan said, laughing lightly. The train stopped at another station and a few people got off, finally giving Dan room to move back.

"I've heard." You said, smirking again as you brought out your brownie. "You want some?" You said, looking up at Dan and indicating the brownie.

"No, no, it's fine..." Dan said, staring down at the brownie. You could see the longing in his eyes and knew he was just being polite and nice. You rolled your eyes and opened the wrapper, breaking it in half and holding half out to him. Dan shook his head and glanced from you to the brownie.

"No, I couldn't..." Dan said, biting his lip. You rolled your eyes and kept your arm held out to him.

"Dan. Take the brownie." You said, giving him a stern but cheeky look. He smiled relcutantly, then sighed and took the brownie from you.

"Thanks." He said, then took a bite and smiled wider.

"Your very welcome." You said, then the train came to a stop at your stop and you frowned, realising you'd have to leave Dan now.

"I get off here." You said, turning to the doors as they slid open.

Dan suddenly smiled and turned aswell.

"What a coincidence! I do too!" He said, then jumped off the train and onto the platform, closely followed by you.

"You changing trains or what?" You asked, turning your head and looking up at him as you walked towards the archway with the exit sign above it.

"Nope, I'm walking from here. I don't live far from here." He said, finishing the brownie and rubbing his hands together to get the crumbs off his hands. You smiled widely.

"Me too. I won't have to walk past that creepy guy outside alone this time!" You said brightly and laughed lightly. Dan chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, he is pretty creepy." Dan said, stepping onto the escalator.

You finished the brownie as you and Dan chatted. You scanned though the barriers and walked beside Dan up the stairs to the exit. As you both got to the door you realised you had to go left while Dan had to turn right.

"I suppose this is where we part dear Daniel." You said in a dramaic voice with a cheeky smirk. He laughed and nodded, then shoved his hands in his pockets and glanced around quickly before looking down at you again.


	3. what is happening?

''Authors** note: sorry if it isn't as interesting''**

"Um, (y/n), I'd really...uh, like to see you again. Can I get your number? Maybe we can go for coffee sometime later this week?" He asked, biting his lip and avoiding eye contact. You beamed and nodded.

"Sure, I'd like that." You replied. Dan smiled and pulled a pen from his back pocket and handed it to you. You uncapped it and he held his hand out for you to write your number on. You scribbled down your number then put the cap back on the pen and handed it back to him, smiling widely.

'Writers comment: hey guys,sorry if there is some big mistakes. I'll do some more chapters tomorrow,bye'


End file.
